Modern casinos are increasingly moving toward electronic and computerized implementations for their gaming machines. An electronic gaming machine is typically programmed, via software or firmware, to pay out as winnings, in the long run, a particular percentage of the money that is paid in by players as wagers. This is typically done by setting the probabilities for individual payouts in the machine's control system.
Touchscreen technology provides a user interface for obtaining user input in selecting options or menu items. Touchscreens can also function to receive user input in controlling games of skill in a non-casino environment. However, games of skill are considered incompatible with commercial gaming equipment because of the necessity of controlling the target payout.